Yakuro
| image = | status =Alive | birthdate =October 9th | age =30 | gender =Male | height =193.04cm | weight =106.1kg | blood type =O- | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry =File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png Land of Fire | livingcountry = | affiliation =Himself | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation =Missing-Nin | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Kusanagi (Father) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification =Missing-Nin | reg =KON-015 | academy =6 | chunin =7 | jonin =14 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai =Shinkatachi | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Lightning Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' Shadow Clone Technique Killing Intent Evil Intent Yin-Yang Release: God of Light Yin-Yang Release: Azure Spirit Orb Art: Nine Circles of Hell Creation of All Things Technique Lightning Release: Condensed Lightning Sphere God: Kirin Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Dragon's Will Dragonic Presence TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} , more commonly referred to as the , is a Shinobi hailing from Konohagakure as an orphan who was raised by the caretakers of the village. Most likely due to his lineage, Yakuro eventually defected from Konohagakure in order to further increase his search for power. Yakuro contains the legendary and powerful Shinkatachi Kekkei Genkai within him, and he is regarded as the master of shape manipulation. Yakuro is a shinobi who excels in the usage of his bloodline limit and his two Nature Transformations, and is regarded as one of the most best shinobi to hail from Konohagakure. Background Abandonment. This was the first reality of which Yakuro experienced. The boy was abandoned by his mother, as she was highly afraid of the prospect of raising a child. Another reason why the mother abandoned Yakuro was due to the fact that she did not know who the father of Yakuro was, and she did not wish to raise a fatherless child. Thus, the mother left the boy to die, abandoning the child in the middle of a forest nearby the border of Konohagakure. Due to the abandonment, the child was left to die. Fortunately, two shinobi from Konohagakure found the child and took the child away from its fate of death. The child was brought to an orphanage, and was brought in with open arms, mainly due to Konoha's shortage of shinobi. From a young age, the boy showed signs of utilizing his bloodline, altering the shapes of the beds and doors. This would allow him to wander around the orphanage as he pleased, a fact which heavily displeased the caretakers. Despite this, they stilled cared for the boy, although they became more careful about their belongings. The boy, as he was destined to do so, was enrolled into the Shinobi Academy, when he was at the age of 5. Despite being enrolled at such a young age, the boy showed promise, able to use his Kekkei Genkai to a masterful extent. During his academy years, the boy showed signs of utilizing creation in combat, a fact which peaked the interest of the then-Hokage, . This allowed for many of the higher-up's favour Yakuro. This gave Yakuro a highly narcissistic opinion of himself, meaning that Yakuro viewed himself as the best of the best. Despite this being true in the regard that he was the best in the academy, he was hated by his classmates and peers, as they viewed him as a 'cocky and arrogant brat', a fact which was completely true. Despite the hatred many of his classmates held against him, Yakuro viewed it as a form of 'denial', believing that everyone 'loved' him, and those who hated him were merely in a phase of denial as they were unable to express their true feelings for him. Due to this, Yakuro was made fun of, but he, as usual, viewed it all as a denial phase. Upon graduation, the boy was sent to work alongside two other Genin, and a Jonin instructor. Even amongst this group, the other two genins despised Yakuro, and would often attempt to make it so that the boy would often fail in tasks. However, these attempts were complete failures, as Yakuro's natural skill would often outclass his classmates' attempts to make the boy fail. It was then that Yakuro began to show signs of a mystical form of chakra, most likely a side effect of the chakra coming from his father. The Eternal Chakra, mixed with the Shinigami Chakra resulted in a strange form of chakra. Yakuro's instructor took note of this phenomenon, and reported it to the Third Hokage. Yakuro accomplished many missions as a Genin, despite his teammates consistently trying to make Yakuro fail in his tasks. Yakuro began to use his Shinkatachi Kekkei Genkai to a much higher extent, altering the shape of others' techniques, and other surroundings, such as small abandoned buildings and himself, utilizing it in combat much more effectively. However, it would be during the that Yakuro's innate potential would make its true debut. Appearance Personality Abilities Kekkei Genkai Shinkatachi is a Kekkei Genkai used by the clan from which Yakuro descends from. This bloodline limit essentially allows them to utilize Shape Transformation to a much more effective extent, allowing for them to manipulate the Shape of almost anything, be it any technique or surrounding objects. The most powerful user of this technique is Yakuro, and he uses this Kekkei Genkai to a masterful extent. Another ability of the Shinkatachi allows Yakuro to change his molecular structure, allowing him to take upon a 'rubber'-like body, allowing him to take multiple attacks with very little pain. This rubber-like body also neutralizes all forms of electricity, due to the rubber-like properties to insulate the electricity. Ninjutsu God Techniques Genjutsu Taijutsu Quotes Trivia Category:Kon's Universe